slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Bomber Tubbie
Bomber Tubbie is a lime green teletubby that resembles a creature called Creeper from the game Minecraft. PS: You are NOT '''allowed to use him or edit him. '''Appearance He is a lime green teletubby who does not wear clothes or hats. He is also a tall, very tall teletubbie, but he is still smaller than Po. His body is identical to the Po, but the only difference is that he has no arms. Behavior He is the threat of the Teletubby Forests. He does not care about the custards and wanders in random places on the map. He has a basic behavior, when he sees the player, he begins to chase the player until he can catch it. But on the other hand, he is smart, he camouflages in the woods, and when the player thinks he escaped him, he appears and explodes the player. He is impossible to be deceived, but if the player moves too far from him, he loses interest in the player. In Survival Mode In Survival Mode, he is a mini boss, when he appears he stares at the player, and when the player tries to run, he jumps up and makes a small explosion where he falls. But however he is easy to be killed, but will take a while. Their attacks are also appeals, his explosive attack takes 35 HP from the player, his headbutt attack takes 10 HP from the player and the explosion attack is - rarely - able to kill the player on time. Backstory He was an experiment of Noo Noo when trying to create a New Born that explodes. When Noo Noo made the explosive custard, he unconsciously placed an insect DNA in the custard, making his experiment with a spider body and that green color. After this event, Noo Noo decided to discard him and threw him into the forest. Trivia * He was obviously based on the Creeper, a hostile mob from the game Minecraft; * If the player kills him using a gun, he will drop a music disc; * He for some reason is afraid of cats; * When he is about to explode in Survival Mode, all the enemies around him will run; * His nickname Creeper gets that name because he creeps behind of the player and then explodes; * The reason that he explodes is that he gets very angry and starts to shake a lot, and then this puts them in the same way as rubbing two sticks makes fire; * Him in his vision, sees the green world and a little pixelated; * He in rainy and thunderstorm times, if a lightning strike him, he will become charged and an aura will begin to appear around of his body; ** This affects his explosion, which will be 10 more stronger; ** And small rays will start to come out of your body. * Is possible to light him with a lighter; * There is something interesting on his screen, if you look at his screen, you will notice that he has a dynamite inside him. Category:Paulotheplayer OC's Category:Male Category:Female